Sisterhood of the Traveling Mustard Pants
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: Made for a random post on Tumblr. Crackfic, the title pretty much says it all. Anyways. Enjoy.


Made this because of this post on tumblr: tumblr .com/post/20538413850/blueberryfabray-motherfucker-can-spell Not beta'd or anything, so. Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It started off as a simple pair of mustard-colored pants... that turned into so much more.<p>

The first time Kurt saw Rachel wearing them, of course he mentioned in a side-comment that she should let him borrow them sometime. That's just what friends do, and their friendship was, indeed, blossoming.

So during one of their sleepovers, Kurt was sifting through the diva's closet, as per usual, and noticed the same pair of pants. He glanced over his shoulder at the Berry girl on her bed and said, "You know I'm stealing these, right?" with his signature smirk in place.

"I don't see the point," Rachel stated. "You're not going to fit them. You're too tall." Kurt only raised an eyebrow in reply and pulled the skinny jeans out of the closet.

It was like freaking magic.

So he wears them to school the next Monday. He takes his seat next to Blaine and smirks at his surrounding classmates. Blaine, furrowing his brow, leans over and says, "Hey, aren't those Rachel's pants?"

Overly excited to have someone to tell the story to, Kurt leaned towards his boyfriend and spilled. "They are! Can you believe it? They must have some sort of... magical powers or something, but they fit the both of us absolutely perfectly! It's amazing, I just can't believe-"

"Okay, Kurt, alright," Blaine said humorously, patting his partner on the knee as Mr. Schue entered the choir room.

He slept over at Kurt's that night-on the couch in the living room, of course-and woke up to the fair boy shaking him. "Blaine, we overslept," he said worriedly. "We have to hurry, school starts in ten minutes."

The boys rushed up to Kurt's room together, and Blaine picked up the first pair of pants he found on the floor beside the other boy's bed.

It wasn't until they walked into school that Blaine realized they were the same exact pants that had fit both Kurt and Rachel.

Blaine and Mike had taken to sparring together three times a week at the only gym in town. In the middle of a punch, the fire alarm went off. Both boys ran for the locker room (against instruction and standard fire procedures), quickly gathering their things and leaving the building. As fire trucks arrived, the boys said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

When Mike went through his gym bag, he found a pair of mustard-colored skinny jeans.

The next day, in glee club, Rachel noticed something odd while watching Mike and Brittany perform a dance to a techno beat. She leaned over to Kurt and whispered, "Kurt, what did you do with the magical jeans?"

Kurt chewed the inside of his cheek nervously before answering, "Blaine borrowed them. They fit him perfectly, too, can you believe it?"

Rachel turned her gaze to the other well-coiffed male in the room, who quickly told her, "I think Mike took my clothes home from the gym yesterday by accident."

All three turned their gazes back to the Asian boy dancing in front of them, watching in awe as he performed.

"What was it," Blaine said, "that you said about those jeans being magical, Kurt?"

"Magical mustard pants," Rachel whispered.

"Whatever you guys do, don't wash them," Kurt said, shocking the other two. "What? It might cause them to lose their magical powers of fitting-ness, or whatever."

"Wait, wait," Rachel interrupted, "how do we know whether or not this is just some fluke? We _are_ all relatively the same size."

Simultaneously, the three singers turned their heads to Mercedes, who looked back at them with a fearful look on her face. "Do we have a plan?" Kurt said deviously to the two around him.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"To the Sisterhood of the Traveling Mustard Pants!" Kurt said, holding up an imaginary glass.

The other two brought their hands up to "clink" their "glasses", and it was sealed.

The Sisterhood had been formed.


End file.
